


Not always what you want to hear

by PoisonBasil



Series: Temperance's Temptations [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Female!Tim Drake, Oblivious Dick, Temperance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonBasil/pseuds/PoisonBasil
Summary: Temperance just wanted to relax after patrol, why does something all ways get in the way?





	Not always what you want to hear

Walking into the bedroom of her penthouse Temperance let her hair out of the braid that had been keeping it back. 

Opening the laptop on the desk, she glanced at the data compiling from the recent case with Scarecrow. Seeing that nothing new had popped up, Temperance pushes the laptop lid down. There is a quiet thump outside the bedroom door, Temperance spins to face the door and starts heading towards it grabbing the bow staff by the door on the way out. 

Pulling it open to see nothing on the other side, she looks down the hall and sees the bathroom door ajar and starts off in that direction.

“Hello?” Temperance calls out to the intruder currently residing in her bathroom.

She hears a quiet moan come back in answer, Temperance hurries forward and slams the door open. Bow slightly raised just in case,  _ because Gotham,  _ and sees the mess that is Dick Grayson in his Nightwing get up, currently bleeding all over her recently cleaned tiles.

“Dick, you ok there buddy?” Temperance takes a step closer and kneels down closer to Dick where he is slumped against the bathtub, collapses the staff and puts it on the floor..

Dick slowly lifts his head to look at her, his domino making it impossible for Temperance to see his eyes and gives her a weak, trembling smile. She stands swiftly pushing her hair back and opens the cupboard just above the sink, retrieving the first aid kit then going back to Dick’s side.

“Hey, think you can help me get your costume off?” Temperance asks softly. With a weak nod, Dick is pulling away from the bath and starts pulling the uniform away from his torso. Helping him by applying force, they get the uniform to his waist and Dick slumps back against the bath.

Taking in the damage to Dick’s side, mostly bruised however it's the gash of the side that grabs her attention and explains all the blood on the floor. 

Temperance starts to pull things from the kit, rummaging through the gauze and plasters. Grabbing a needle from the packet and thread she starts to stitch together her brother, muttering sweet words to him, making sure he is concentrating on her. Dick hums and winces every now and again with the pull of skin. When he’s fully stitched up and bandaged Temperance cleans up the supplies and pushes the kit to the side.

Carefully leaning up on her knees she softly places her hands on his face, taking care not to touch scrapes and cuts, tilting Dick’s head up towards her, she applies pressure to the domino and starts to gently peel it from his face.

When Dick blinks open his eyes, squinting at the bathroom light, he smiles at her, showing his blooded teeth. 

“Let’s get you out of here.” Temperance stands and holds out a hand for Dick to grab hold of and pulls him to his feet slowly as not to pull on the stitches. Making sure that Dick is leaning on her, she walks Dick to the kitchen carefully maneuvering around dirty piles of clothes and gently sets him down at the kitchen table. 

Dick folds over the table and puts his head in his arms, watching Temperance shuffle about the kitchen. She grabs a coke from the fridge and places it in front of him. 

“Temperance- you got any cereal?” Temperance rolls her eyes, because  _ of course _ that is the first real thing he says to her.

As she walks by him she ruffles his hair, earning a content hum, Dick pushes himself up, cracks the can open and takes a swig from it.

Feeling a bit better, he properly looks at Temperance as she is reaching for the box of cereal that she keeps around purely for when Dick visits. He notices small things, her hair has gotten longer and she has her earrings in. 

“How have you been?” He tries, as he shifts in his chair a little so he is facing her. He hasn’t seen her for a few months, now that he thinks about it, he didn’t even know she would be here now. He thought she was still with the Titans.

“Oh, you know, the usual, been keeping busy.” Making sure not to look at him, looking at Dick always made it difficult to deflect. She starts a pot of coffee putting a cup in front of it.

“Doing what? Come on, talk to me Temp, I haven’t seen you in awhile.” Dick leans forward getting the tiniest bit closer to her. Eager to learn anything new about her - just wanting to know what she has been up to!

Adding milk and cereal to a bowl she grabs a spoon from the draw and she puts it in front of Dick watching his eyes light up and start shoveling it into his mouth, nearly missing with the shake of his hands.

“You know, beating up bad guys, foiling plans, all that good stuff.” She turns to put away the cereal and pours herself a cup of coffee, coming to sit down next to Dick brushing knees under the table.

“You’re being careful right?” She winces at his tone, this is why she cannot be around him sometimes, he just thinks of her as a little sister, not matter how many hints she has thrown his way.

“Yes  _ Mom _ .” Rolling her eyes. Dick looks over her, looking to see if there are any new scars or injuries. Not taking her at her word and wanting to judge for himself. 

“I’m serious Temp, you have a habit of getting into trouble when I’m not there!” He drops the spoon into the now empty bowl and narrows his eyes at her.

“That's because you don’t  _ let _ me do anything.” Temperance huffs a laugh and looks at Dick, seeing that he is not as pasty white as he was though there is a bit of blood coming through the bandage on his side, she makes a note to rebandage it in a bit. 

Looking at him now, she has a rush of want going through her, she  _ hasn’t _ seen him in a long time and definitely not shirtless. Sure she has been keeping tabs on him, but seeing him in person? Totally different. She looks away, quickly calming herself, and looks back to see Dick looking at her worriedly.

“It’s fine, I’m fine, nothing bad has happened lately Dick.”  _ If you don’t count creepy messages from immortals.  _ Dick’s still looking at her, like he doesn’t quite trust what he is hearing, not that she can blame him. When was the last time she was completely truthful with him?

“Why haven’t you been around though? You just seemed to up and leave after that last family get together…” He trails off, seeing a frown take place on Temperance’s face.

Temperance thinks back on the reason she left Gotham for a while and remembers the big smile on Dick’s face as he bragged to Jason about his new girlfriend and how pretty she is,the absolutely crushing feeling she had with each new detail that he shared, just wanting to be out of Gotham and as far away from Dick’s gushing as possible.

Quickly pulling out of those thoughts. Brushing her hair over her shoulder, she purses her lips and thinks about what to say.

“Something came up, at the Tower, you know, being leader and all, I had to head back and take care of it.” Temperance is looking at him, pleading with him not to ask anymore. Dick sighs and looks to the side. Maybe he can ask her again later, when he hasn’t just seen her for the first time in three months. Though that seems to be happening less and less lately.

“So, you remember Jessica right? The woman I was going out with?” Trying to change the conversation quickly. Temp inwardly winces at the subject.  _ Of all the things he could've picked. _

“Jess? I remember you mentioning her yeah…” Moving from the table, she pushes her chair back and goes to put her cup in the sink. 

“Well, we broke up - Jason was elated at my misery, laughed in my face for a full 10 minutes, and kept making fun!” His arms flailing to the side. Looking for some sympathy from his little sister. Temperance grabs a nearby knife and starts twirling it between her fingers.

“Well, what did you expect from Jason? He basically thrives off people’s sadness.” Temperance gives a little smile to the thought of Jason’s shit eating grin as he laughs at his brother’s love life.

“I know, but you weren’t here, Dami’s too young and Bruce is hopeless, could you imagine Tee, the look on his face and what he would say?” Dick puts on his best serious face and the Bat voice. 

“This is why I always say, justice, not love, you should've listened to me Richard.” The grimace on Dick’s face is priceless and makes Temp let out a small laugh, Dick’s face lights up with triumph at making her laugh.

“Seriously Dick, what could any of us have done? It was bound to happen, she wasn’t a redhead.” Temperance smirks at Dick’s put out face and he gives a little huff.

Moving so that he does not jar his side, he scrapes the chair back and makes to stand, stumbling a little bit, putting a hand on the table to balance, he slowly straightens and holds out his arms expectantly to her, and nods to the space in between his arms.

She swallows hard at the sight of Dick half dressed in her kitchen, but raising a brow she puts the knife on the side, and slowly makes her way towards him. “You want a hug Dicky?” He nods his head pathetically making grabby motions with his hands. 

She moves into his arms and he slowly enfolds her within his embrace. Looking to get as much contact with her as possible he squeezes her tight, wrapping his arms around her and holding her, she brings up her hands on his back and feels his skin and scars beneath her fingers. 

“God, it feels like ages since the last time I hugged you.” Dick sighs into her hair. Rubbing his hands all over her back, he doesn’t know when the next time he will get a hug from her will be, he has to make the most of it, he squeezes a little tighter.

She just leans into Dick’s embrace, her face on his bare chest, the unadulterated smell that is Richard Grayson filling her senses. Content to just stand there for a minute or two. Feeling him and knowing he is there.

“Couldn’t wish for a better little sister.” He brings his right hand up to her jaw and tilts her head back, looking into her eyes. Temperance silently wishes he had never come here tonight.

“Right, Dick, couldn’t ask for a better brother.” Temperance inwardly sighs, but smiles up at Dick, of all the first nights back in Gotham, this was not what she was looking to do. Console Dick over his latest girlfriend, while being reminded that she was only his little sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, there may be a few mistakes grammar wise throughout this fanfiction. The idea is for this to turn into a series dealing with Tim as a female :)  
> Hope you enjoy! This is my first fanfiction! Thank you for reading!


End file.
